RYFAM Minkus Dinner Party
by nsew5000
Summary: Maya and Riley Invite Farkle and Isadora and Jennifer and Stuart To Dinner


It had been a while since Maya and Riley had seen Farkle and Stuart. The two men seemed to be always busy doing work for Minkus International. Both of them were traveling all the time. So, the two ladies invited both couples to their Condo for a dinner party.

Jennifer and Stuart arrived first and the four of them enjoyed some champagne as they listened to Stuart share his recent travels. Farkle and Smackle had decided to stay at their Condo across the hall from Maya and Riley, and they arrived fifteen minutes later. The all had more champagne as Farkle shared his recent travels, too. Then everyone went to the dinner table and enjoyed a good meal as the two wives shared what they had been doing while their husbands had been traveling. Maya and Riley listened to the other ladies and shared the same thought: "These ladies are not happy. They have been neglected by their husbands for some time." Maya looked at Riley who just nodded Yes, acknowledging she had the same thought that they should do something to assist the other ladies to get their husbands to pay attention to them and their needs.

Maya stood up and immediately addressed the problem: "Farkle, Stuart, you two have been devoting all of your time to MI. We four ladies, being members of the Board of Directors, appreciate your hard work but you have not been faithful to your wives." Both men looked at her in shock. They both started to stutter assurances that they have always been faithful to Isadora and Jennifer. Both ladies stopped them from continuing to talk: "When have we made love last? When have you taken us out on a date in the past month?" Both men lowered their eyes to the table and blushed at being called out by their wives.

Riley stood up and addressed the two men: "Shame on you both. Your wives are much more important than MI business meetings and travel. How dare you two to not provide your wives with the sexual pleasure they deserve!" Riley appeared to be really angry with them. Maya, knowing Riley was acting, joined her: "I am disappointed in you two. You are business geniuses, yet you don't even think about your wives. You two need to be punished!" Hearing that, all four members of the Minkus' looked at Maya. Smackle asked: "How do you suggest they be punished?" Riley spoke again: "We believe you two should decide their punishment." Maya added: "And we will enjoy watching them be punished."

Maya and Riley looked at Jennifer and Smackle with a smile. Smackle smiled back and told the two men to strip right there in the living room. The two men blushed again but obeyed her. When the two men were standing naked in front of the four ladies, Riley instructed the two ladies to remove the Chastity Devices the men wore. The two ladies moved to their man and unlocked him. They took a moment to fondle the released penises and stroked them to start to get them erect. Maya told them to stop and move to the sofas. Both ladies did as they were told. Riley instructed the men that their punishment was to come to the sofas and strip the two ladies. Maya added, but as the beginning of your punishment, Farkle will strip Jennifer and Stuart will strip Smackle. The men looked at each other, then at their ladies, and finally back Maya who had a big smirk on her face. Riley spoke loudly: "You heard Mistress Maya. Do it now!" The two ladies looked at each other and smiled. Jennifer spoke to Smackle: "Most excellent punishment. Do you agree?" Smackle just smiled back at her with her twinkle in her eyes.

The two men nervously did as they were told. Hesitantly Farkle removed his mother's clothes. And Stuart hesitantly removed his daughter-in-law's clothes. They stripped them both down to their high heels, which they left on. Even though the men blushed and felt awkward, their penises became fully erect. The ladies reached out and stroked their penises. Farkle's in his mother's hand and Stuart's in his daughter-in-law's hand. As the men started to moan, Maya spoke: "Ladies, stop what you are doing and sit on the sofas with your legs spread open so your new partner can finger, lick and suck your pussies." Riley spoke to the men: "On your knees and pleasure your new partner until she coats your face with her juices."

Watching their friends have sex caused Maya and Riley to start to get aroused. Both were wearing sundresses and house heels, with nothing underneath. Maya sat down in a large chair and pulled Riley onto her lap. Riley turned her face and they started to kiss. And kissing became more passionate and finally Maya pulled Riley's dress up and off of her. Riley lied in Maya's lap naked except for her heels. Maya began to finger Riley's pussy. Riley finally moaned loudly and experienced an awesome orgasm. As she recovered, she stood up and pulled Maya up too. She then switched places and Maya lied in her lap after taking off her own dress. Riley fingered Maya and she experienced an awesome orgasm too.

As Maya and Riley were making love, they were hearing louder and louder moans from the other two ladies. And then those two experienced an awesome orgasm at the same time as both men collapsed on the floor before their new partner. Maya spoke to the men: "Ok, nice job making you partner orgasm. Now switch partners and use your tongue to clean your wife completely. Then clean each other completely using your tongue. All four ladies enjoyed watching the men licking up all of the juices. Riley reminded the men to be sure to clean their wife's asses and asshole too. The wives moved to face the back of the sofas and allowed their husbands to lick their asses and use their tongues on their assholes. Both ladies experienced another orgasm and had their husbands clean them again.

Maya went to get two strapon dildos from their Toby and handed one to Riley. They both put them on as they watched their friends enjoying their punishment. Maya and Riley moved over to the sofas and told the ladies to suck their strapons to get them wet. They then told the ladies to order their partner male to get into position on the sofas with their asses out. Maya stood behind Farkle and Riley stood behind Stuart. They both slowly entered the two men's assholes with the strapons. When they determined that the men had adjusted to the strapons in their asses, the two proceeded to fuck the men's assholes until the men were moaning loudly and begging the girls to stop.

Maya and Riley stopped and took off the strapons. They moved into position on the sofas with their cute asses sticking out. The two wives told their husbands to thank Maya and Riley for their punishment by fingering, licking and sucking their girl's asses. When the men had finished pleasuring Maya and Riley and having licked them clean, Maya told them that they expected the two men to pleasure their wives whenever their wives told them and not to neglect them, even when traveling.

Riley told the men to roll over on the sofas, and with the wife's permission, Maya sucked Stuart's penis as Riley sucked Farkle's penis. When both men came in their mouths, they swallowed all of it. Then the girls switched men and did it again. When both men came in their mouths, they swallowed all of it again.

The women all hugged and kissed goodbye and left with their men who were still naked and back in their Chastity Devices as a final punishment.

This Story was requested by GMW Lover 25


End file.
